


I love this (Yeah!)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: MacFassMan [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James McAvOY, Bottom!James Macavoy, Chest Hair, Cum Inside, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Love, M/M, Making Love, McFassMan - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Hugh Jackman, Wall Sex, cum, top Hugh Jackman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Hugh are alone in the house, since both partners...Michael Fassbender is in a very long film, so they confort each other making love; enjoying the benefits of their love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fics can be read separatly, if you want; but for better information always try to read the first one, it explains the dynamic of the reationship.  
> Enjoy and be sure you coment, and you can refer to me as I.G. (these are my initials)

The room was silent as Hugh stopped playing the keyboard of the piano and sat beside James, who was looking a little sad.  
-What up handsome?  
-I miss Michael, it’s just strange not seeing him.  
-Well, the three of us are actors; you knew that these times would come.  
-But is not the same anymore, I really want him back; I want him to hold me.  
-I can hold you close- Hugh said wrapping his arms around James body as his lover laid his head over his shoulders-That’s my boy.  
-I miss him dearly  
-I miss him too, you know, and I am not making all the drama that you are making.  
James smiled and said- Well but aren’t you an academy winner…and talking about drama. I want to cuddle.  
-What are we doing now?  
-Cuddling…-he said with his sweet voice.  
-I know what you really need, and I know what you love- he said looking into James big blue eyes- go upstairs and be ready…


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh lifted the naked James and slowly laid his back on the wall as he gave him hungry and loving kisses in those beautiful lips he had. James loved wen Hugh went all romantic on him; His jeans and boxers, Hugh’s, were rolled down to his knees and his shirt pulled enough to show his muscular shoulders exposing his hairy chest, in which James hands were roaming viciously.  
The fondness of the trail of kisses that Hugh gave James on his neck was overwhelming; James couldn’t help himself from saying “Yeah” one in a while, expressing how good this felt. His legs were all curled up on Hugh’s hips, as pressed they could be to the muscular, strong, hairy and attractive body; Hugh pressed his lips against James, slowly and passionately, giving him a loving kiss that made James blush from inside out.  
-You know, Hugh, that sometimes I fantasize you as Wolverine; and you fuck the messed up Charles, in a sweet rendition.  
-You want Wolverine to fuck you? ... He aint sweet or gentle as me! You will always prefer me.  
-One day, just promise it, you will let Wolverine fuck me.  
-He doesn’t make love, he will fuck the brains out of you; but if you wish…one day I will. But for now, in this moment, I want to make love to you.  
James looked at him and give him a big smile, that made his big blue eyes glow- All right, but for the record…Hugh…I love you more than I would enjoy an encounter with the Wolverine.  
The passionate kiss was restarted by Hugh and received by James with the Maximus delight, James hands travel from Hugh’s chest and landed on his shoulders and his fingers were trapped between the flesh and the shirt.  
Hugh gently began pushing his tick and long cock inside James ass hole, James laid his head in Hugh’s left shoulder and moaned deeply, Hugh went more gently because that moan told him it was too much thickness for such a small and tight anus; he went slowly opening, James tight pussy, so he wouldn’t feel to stretched. He heard a James whispering “Yeah” as his long and tick penis reached completely all the way in.  
-Hugh, you are so good, make love to me please, Hugh.  
James right hand left Hugh shoulders to be placed one again on the hairy and muscular chest. Hugh was moved by the request of his lover, and began building a small pace that made the request worth it; He one in a while hit James prostate, giving his cute lover little pushes of pleasure. Hugh’s thick member was the only thing that James wanted to feel inside him and the only thing that gave him pleasure right now.  
The big blue eyed boy Lifted his face to find himself in front of Hugh’s- Yeah, Honey- Hugh then placed another kiss on his lips and didn’t brake it this time, as he build up a little bit his pace; That made James moan inside of Hugh’s mouth.  
Their tongues met and it was wonderful, of course James let Hugh take control of all of it. He loved wen Hugh was in control, this was the first time that Hugh made him love pined to a wall…and the experience wasn’t bad at all; normally he would lay him in bed and made thing even slower, but now it was different because of the position they were into.  
Hugh pushed himself inside all the way again, making his cock itch, just to fell the complete tightness of James- You are so tight baby-James kissed his shoulders to he got to his mouth again, he felt so stretched and complete.  
James made Hugh crazy, he was so cute when they made love, he let out this little noises out of his mouth that were strange but appeasing.  
Their eyes met in the kiss, Hugh could read James like a magazine now…he saw every intention, all the love that he had stored in his heart just for him. Hugh was driven to the edge often with his sexy and cute routine; he was lasting more and more every time; but James had his tricks always to push him to climax. Hugh was resisting the urge to cum inside him with all the strength in his mind and body. His hands cupped with more strength James ass checks. The kisses came and went like two first timers in their first kiss.  
The look on their eyes, the passion in witch Hugh’s cock was pushing James anus, the light in the room, the smell of male perfume, the sound of James voice moaning, the veins on his penis, the sensation of James cock against his hairy stomach, the sweat of their head hairs, his hairy chest pressed to James hand and the sweet that run on them…were all factors that Hugh couldn’t separate from the other, and were driving him to the edge.  
Hugh braked the kiss with a heavy panting, that was sheared with James, and looked directly into his eyes; he gave the last thrust, making for a third time his cock go completely in, stretching every part of James ass hole; and then he shoot all his cum inside him, filling him completely, the cum dripped out of the hole in large amounts (I didn’t lie when I said that Hugh was a stallion).  
Hugh didn’t pull out of James and slowly walked to the bed, and laid James there and then he pulled out and laid beside him; James immediately putt his hand on Hugh’s hairy and sweaty chest has Hugh out his arms around James back and pushed him in for the last kiss of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
